criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival at Kraghammer
| AirDate = 2015-03-12 19:00 PST | Length = 3:03:07 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-1/ | Starring = Orion Acaba - Tiberius Laura Bailey - Vex'ahlia Liam O'Brien - Vax'ildan Taliesin Jaffe - Percy Marisha Ray - Keyleth Sam Riegel - Scanlan Travis Willingham - Grog and Matthew Mercer as the Dungeon Master }} "Arrival at Kraghammer" is the first episode of the first season of Critical Role. 'Synopsis' "Our story begins as Vox Machina, the heroes of Emon, arrive at the cavernous underground city of Kraghammer. After wiping out a grave threat to Emon’s emperor, Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei II, the band of adventurers has been sent on a journey by Arcanist, Allura Vysoren to find Lady Kima of Vord, a Halfling Paladin of Bahamut, who was drawn to Kraghammer upon learning of a great evil resting beneath it. The party get their bearings in the sprawling, Dwarven city, meet a few of its more colorful denizens, and learn that the Dwarves have been dealing with unnatural creatures spilling out of the mines in recent months. The mine’s overseer, Nostoc Greyspine, barely finishes explaining their troubles, when a pack of goblins and ogres come spilling out of the mine’s entrance, pursued by something far worse." Previously on... "Last we left off, the party had saved the nearby city of Emon by halting a demonic insurrection within the throne, as such were greeted with a heroes celebration and had a keep built in their honor. Over the six months of the keeps construction, they went about there own ways and returned to see its final creation. However, they did not have a chance to really enjoy it immediately, as one of their good friends and allies, Arcanist Allura Vysoren of the Tal'Dorei council came to them requesting their aid saying a long time friend of hers, Lady Kima of Vord, who is a very well-known and respected Halfling Paladin of Bahamut, had been gone on pilgrimage for awhile. Essentially a vision quest, she had the information go to Allura that a dark vision had come to her saying that some evil root is beginning to breed beneath Kraghammer and the mountains within. Kraghammer is the nearby dwarven civilization that you had previously not been allowed entry because dwarves aren't fans of anyone with no political means of entry. However, Allura managed to acquire the necessary documentation, offered a very substantial reward should you find the whereabouts of Lady Kima of Vord and hopefully, bring her back safely. You left. On the pathway to the dwarven citadel, you were ambushed by a group of roaming barbarian goliaths. Partway through the battle, Grog managed to recognize one of them as a previous ally, no longer ally at this time. The barbarian for his first and only time so far manages to avert battle through a social encounter. It managed to not turn into complete bloodshed and continued on your way to Kraghamemr, presented your paperwork and given entry into the city." Plot First Night Upon arriving in Kraghammer, Vox Machina try to find an inn to sleep. Some members of the Carvers direct the group to the Pig Pits, a slop of mud where livestock are being kept. With a bribe and a wink from Vex'ahlia, the guards send them to the Iron Hearth Tavern instead, where Grog immediately meets some drinking buddies and, to Vex's horror, Vax'ildan offers everyone in the tavern a round of drinks. The tavern owner, Adra, appreciates his generosity. Scanlan inquires about some rooms for the night. After they settle their accounts, Adra warns them not to do any thing "stupid" near the Carvers. Tiberius asks her to elaborate saying, "I do things like that all the time." The group ask Adra about some local knowledge and they learn from a tavern patron of "things", goblins and the like, pouring out of the caves near the Greyspine Quarry. Grog introduces himself to Balgus, the reigning tavern fighter champion. Keyleth and Vex try flirting with him. Keyleth tries to stroke his muscled arm and gets her hand slapped away for her awkwardness. "No touching the drunk dwarf." Vex has better luck stroking his ego and he tells her what he thinks of the Greyspines, they're "ass minds". Tiberius interrupts and with Percy's help manages to learn that they should take a gift when meeting Nostoc Greyspine and he offers them a barrel of a rare vintage of Thistle Branch Dark Blood Wine from his own brewery for 500 gold. Vex haggles him down to one cup of congealed dragon blood. Vox Machina split up to explore the citadel. Pike heads to bed. Percy and Keyleth spend the night making out comment cards for Bilan, the barmaître. Scanlan and Grog find lady companionship for the night at The Stone's Pillow. Grog gets his money's worth with an aggressive elf and Scanlan gets manhandled by a dwarf. Vax'ildan, Vex'ahlia, and Trinket do some reconnaissance on Greyspine Manor. They catch the attention of some Carvers and pretend to be sightseeing. The guards become scared of Trinket so Vex sends him mopishly back to the tavern. A guard escorts them to the Manor. The guard doesn't seem to have a great opinion of the Greyspines. On their way back to the tavern, Vax and Vex try to ditch the guards escorting them. Vax vanishes but Vex is caught and flirts to divert attention from her brother. Tiberius searches for House Thunderbrand, a family specializing in the arcana arts. Not used to seeing dragonborns, the dwarves he asks for directions send him meandering around Kraghammer for two hours. Finally he reaches the house, Tiberius tries to enter the grounds but sets off a dwarven rune that shoots a bolt of bluish energy at him. Tiberius shouts out but no one answers. He tries to knock on the door with his mage hand but it fizzles as it crosses the rune. He casts glacial blast towards the door but it stops at the barrier created by the runes and melts. Tiberius gives up on getting inside just as four Carvers surround him. A frustrated Tiberius yells at them, intimidating them until they step back. Tiberius apologizes and gets off with a warning and a threat. Tiberius obliviously saunters off. Meanwhile, Vax sneaks back to Greyspine Manor and watches for a while and then heads back to the tavern. Bear Fight The next morning, Vox Machina discuss their nightly adventures. Scanlan and Vex admit that they obtained hickies. Vax suggests they use diplomacy to approach Nostoc Greyspine, when there is a knock at their door. Adra is at the door, nervous, as Trinket is being prodded into the fighting ring in the tavern by some dwarves. Vex, worriedly rushes down to the tavern's main room and tries to disengage Trinket. Balgus is excitedly anticipating a fight with a bear, as the others in Vox Machina follow Vex down. Vex runs into the ring and declares, "I'll take on this bear," but Balgus is not giving up this chance. Keyleth casts fog over the ring and also runs in. She casts polymorph on Trinket, turning him into a rat, throws him to Scanlan, and then shifts into a bear herself. Grog says "I got my money on Ballsack." Scanlan is offended that Grog would bet on the enemy. Vax somersaults over a random dwarf, pulls out his dagger, turns it in his hand and whacks Balgus in the back of the head to knock him out. But Balgus barely feels it and reaches up to grab Vax's wrist. Vax slips out of his grip. Balgus is invigorated and ready for a fight. Adra is heard trying to stop the chaos. Vex tells Bear-Keyleth to do some tricks, start clapping and dancing around. Bear-Keyleth complies. Vex starts clapping too and invites everyone to see "the Amazing Trinket", like a circus ringmaster. Scanlan plays his shawm and sings, "Oh, look over there, it's a bear." Tiberius casts prestidigitation fireworks. Bear-Keyleth does a somersault causing Balgus to double over with laughter. The jovial air is restored to the tavern and Vex picks up a cup to collect tips. Balgus and Bear-Keyleth share a moment, and then he seems to get a melancholy yearning for the outside, even shedding a tear. Vax offers him a drink and Balgus leaves the ring. Vax offers a toast to the tavern and Adra thanks him for calming the mood. To the Mine The next morning Percy insists on everyone eating brunch and Tiberius insists they go back to House Thunderbrand. Everyone eats a delicious Dwarven brunch, which is very alcoholic, and then head to Greyspine Manor. Tiberius turns into a dwarf. The same four guards that Vax and Vex met the other night are there, except Thompson, Vex's friend, who was given the day off. The guards are impressed with the gift Vox Machina is preparing to give to the Greyspine's and Vex promises to save a bottle for each of them when they open the barrel and the guards let them continue. Percy pulls a chain outside the door that causes a sound like a hammer hitting brass to echo and resound throughout the building to announce their presence. Keyleth, with childlike glee, also pulls it. Scanlan sings a jaunting welcoming song, "Hello, we're here to pay you calling. Hello, hello, I don't know what rhymes with calling." The servant who answers the door, Margrim, informs them that Nostoc Greyspine is working at the Greyspine Quarry and directs them there. Meanwhile, Scanlan cast invisiblity on himself and sneaks into the house. He nervously, lets out a fart, sneaks around, and then leaves. Back with the group, Scanlan describes his adventure as exciting but ultimately pointless. Vax reminds everyone that these dwarves are not their enemies. Vox Machina make their way to the mines. Keyleth druidcrafts flowers and ivy vines over the wine cask. They are granted an audience with Nostoc, though he won't hear them until his first drink of the wine they brought. Percy inquires of Lady Kima. He informs the party that Lady Kima had gone into the mines earlier. He gives them permission to enter the mines and retrieve her. Keyleth suggests that there is trouble in the mines that they could help with and he denies it saying they have everything under control. A loud bell rings out, and Nostoc shoos them out of his office claiming their business is done. Vax tries to steal some of the wine from the cask, when he's caught he pretends he had intended to refill Nostoc's flask. The guards lead them outside as more bells ring and they hear voices shouting in the quarry below. Vex asks a guard what's the meaning of the bell and he says that "something" is coming out of the quarry. Vox Machina head down to the quarry as bloodied dwarves begin to come out of one of the tunnels, followed by ten goblins. A goblin attacks one of the dwarves, Percy, Vex and Vax attack the goblins. Tiberius casts a fireball at the group of goblins killing them and some of the dwarves. Vox Machina charge towards the goblins and Keyleth casts entangle on them. Two larger, ogre-like creatures come storming out. Scanlan, uncharacteristically serious, says "I don't like goblins. They will all die. Don't spare any of them." Grog agrees. Percy brings out Bad News and fires. There is a large blast, a flash of blue energy and sparks shot out of the back of the weapon. The force actually lifts Percy off the ground for a second. A white hot bullet streaks through the air and plunges into the side of the ogre's shoulder with a smattering of blood. The ogre growls and slams its club into the ground. Tiberius casts fireball, arcane energy flows within his palm and he throws the beam out and slams into the center of the enemies and explodes hitting five goblins and two ogres. The goblins are turned into black nothing. And then Tiberius uses telekinesis to slam one ogre into the other and they are both knocked prone. Tiberius turns to Grog and yells, "They're all yours, buddy." Vex casts hunter's mark on one of the ogres and shoots a lightning arrow. As she pulls it back, energy courses through her fingers, strikes though the arrow with crackling energy. She let's it loose. The ogre, beaten by the fireball, grabs its club and gets on one leg. As it does an arrow slams in to its chest, the charge pulsing through its torso. It screams out, falling on to its chest, smoke rising from its form, dead. Grog notices the fear in the goblins eyes. The goblins aren't charging to attack, they scared and running from something. "I would like to rage. And I would like to give 'em the cleanest shave possible with my axe." As he rushes up, he brings his axe into the first goblin, bisecting it cleanly, head rolling to the side. Inertia brings his axe around to a second goblin, embedding in its face. The surviving ogre rushes forward. It has a similar look in its eyes as the goblins, that of desperation. Vax rushes up to the ogre, both blades jamb right into its rib cage and it howls out in pain. Vax twists the blades and carves out a section of its abdomen. Vax kicks it to the ground. It falls lifeless. Keyleth casts wall of stone sealing of the entrance to the tunnel. She turns to the dwarf guards watching and shouts, "What's coming?" The guards don't have a satisfactory answer but they mention, "abomination" and "something's making things down there." A banging can be heard against the stone and it begins to crack. Vax and Vex flank the stone wall. Another bang is heard and a chunk of stone falls off the wall. Scanlan inspires Vex, Vax and Grog, "I think you're really handsome and nice. You're going to have inspiration dice." The thing behind the stone breaks through, scattering stone across the ground. A bulbous, oversized, Naga-like creature with six different colored Naga heads stitched to its body. Tiberius fires one beam of scorching ray. It slams into the side of one of the Naga heads. Bringing his hand back for the second beam, Tiberius' hand flickers with arcane instability. Shaking, he releases the surge of scorching energy and it blasts into the side of the Naga. Vex shoots the Naga twice Legolas-style using her blazing bowstring, one arrow bursting into flames as it flies through the air. One of the heads rears back from the pain. Spit flying from his mouth, Grog throws his axe at the Naga embedding in its chest before he pulls it back. The Naga moves in a burst of lightning energy attacking Keyleth and Tiberius. Keyleth feels a burning poison pulse into her bloodstream as her body doubles over in pain. Tiberius manages to physically resist the poison from the Naga's fangs. Tiberius blows fire out of his nostrils. Vax sneakily throws his daggers, one hits the Naga's main head through both eyes and it begins to thrash. Its stitches are beginning to come apart and an ichorish liquid oozes out around the sutures. Keyleth slams her staff into the ground, casting thunderwave. The Naga and Percy slides back. Keyleth turns into an eagle and flies away. Scanlan inspires himself with, "It would help me to acquire some dice to inspire," and casts lightning bolt at the Naga. The bolt starts at its tail, works its way up its spine, slowly and painfully torturing it as it courses up its evil body with an "S" burned into its torso. One of the dwarf guards congratulates Scanlan. Scanlan responds, "Just promise me that you'll tell Pike about this. Because it was really cool." Trivia * The pre-stream adventures of Dork the Ox50:27 and the troll dick1:46:09 were mentioned. * Laura rolls the first natural one of the stream when trying to protect Trinket during the fight in the tavern. * Matt says "How do you want to do this?" for the first time on-stream in this episode. * The Naga was the first boss Scanlan had ever killed. References